Mignonette is better than police girl
by Jigoku Pie
Summary: Seras's humanity comes in the form of sunsets and she misses them. This time it's only a human who can understand her, be it a French one who is slightly pervy!


Seras x Pip, because although I love Alucard x Seras, I don't think he deserves her for being such an arse all the time...plus I watched Hellsing OVA 6 and 7 so...well...ya gotta love the couple right! Hope you enjoy even if your not a Seras x Pip fan!

* * *

For the nineteenth time that day Seras Victoria sighed to herself as she poked miserably at the daisy in front of her. Her knees were drawn up close to her chest despite the warm evening air: briefly she glanced up into the sky and gave a small smile.

The sun was low enough for it not to be painful, but peered above the horizon just enough to paint the sky with ribbons of intense orange and searing pink. Stars were beginning to gleam through fiery clouds and Seras sighed…again. She'd only asked if he wanted to sit with her and watch the sunset, it wasn't as if she wanted to waltz around in the sunshine! A cool breeze blew over her and she tucked her hands into the overgrown blue jumper she'd bought, and wrapped them around herself.

.

"Belle soirée n'est-ce pas?"  
She let out a squeak and turned her head quickly to see the captain staring up into the sky.

"Don't do that!" She muttered.

He gave her sideways glance, smirking. "What, will you die all ozer again? Pauvre vampire"

She scowled. "I don't speak French captain." Just what she needed, a pervy soldier to ruin her perf…almost perfect evening.

He sat beside her then. "Ahh, I forgot my mignonette, I can be so careless sometimes."

She huffed at looked skywards again.

"So my mignonette, why are we all alone tonight?"

For an undead girl the cherry shade on Seras's face was pretty impressive. "I didn't want any company actually." She said curtly.

He laughed. "Are you sure? I could 'ave swron I 'eard your fight with big red all the way from the soldiers quarters."

She said nothing, then. "What does mignonette mean?"

He shrugged. "Hmm? I will tell you some ozer time."

Her head shot up. "W-why! What are you calling me!"

"No'sing bad I assure you."

Sighing Seras let her head fall into her knees, this wasn't her day. "My name's Seras anyway." She muttered.

"And mine Is pip, yet _you_ call me captain."

She snorted. "That's your rank!"

"Indeed, and you are my mignonette!"

She groaned. "I'm not your…whatever minion thing!"

"…Mignonette"

"Whatever!"

.

She smiled, looking up again. The horizon was still speckled with golden streaks, yet the pink was slowly fading into a frosted purple, slowly transgressing into a dark rich blue.

"So why am I watching this perfect scene with you and not your master?"

At this Seras fell silent, her sadness returning.

He noticed her sad expression and frowned. "Blondy?"

Her hands clenched and suddenly she was at Pip's side, eyes vivid red as she growled. "My _name_." She hissed. "Is Seras Victoria! Not Minion! Not bloody blondy! And NOT police-girl!" She shouted.

He merely stared, one second she was so calm and almost cute wrapped up in her blue jumper, the next…

A hand came to rest atop her head and as suddenly as it came, her scarlet eyes faded to purple, then to blue. Her body un-tensed and she bowed her head miserably as Pip petted her. Slowly she sat back, allowing his hand to slide from her head.

"Sorry." She mumbled, sniffing. He watched as she rubbed at her eyes with her forearm, her hair hung over her eyes so he couldn't the red tears beginning to brim there. "It's not your fault he always does this."

.

Slowly the captain swivelled so as to face her, shuffling forwards on his bum so she rest between his legs, but still not touching.

"Big re…Alucard causing you problems?"

She gave a small shake of the head. "No…I just suck as a vampire."

He snorted. "I've seen you in battle my mignonette, you are by no means a sucky vampire!"

She lifted her head to him, frowning at the term mignonette again.

He sighed. "It means my little sweet one."

There was a second pause and a small smile pulled at her lips, again she rubbed at her teary eyes with her sleeve.

"I guess that's better than police girl."

He grinned. "Oui."

.

She turned her head to look at the sky, but this time pip watched _her_. Her pale face took on a warm glow from the sunset's last rays, strands of blond hair gently tickling her cheeks as she sighed once more.

"Do you get along with your master?" He enquired.

She gave a small shrug. "Kind of…"

Pip decided this was the end and turned back to the sunset, slightly disappointed she didn't open up more to him. But then…

"I know he cares, because otherwise he wouldn't pester me so much about the blood, and…"

Looking at her strained face he realised how little she actually did open up to _anyone_.

"He does save me sometimes, which…which I'm grateful for. It's just he never understands." She looked down at her feet. "He never even tries."

There was silence as Pip looked for the right words to comfort her. Then it was over. A soft blue shadow was cast over the grounds, the stars twinkled, the moon casting a silver haze across the Hellsing windows in the distance.

The wind, which was a warm breeze before, now only seemed to rob him of his warmth.

"I miss sunsets." She whispered. He turned to look at her and felt a pang in his chest.

Her knees were drawn to her chest again and bloody tears left crimson trails on her cheeks as she cried silently.

"Oh Seras." He shuffled closer, legs either side of her the mercenary wrapped his arms around the young vampire. Drawing her in close he began to softly stroke her hair as she began to shake slightly from the effort of not crying.

.

"It's ok." He shushed.

"I'm a sucky vampire!" She cried out.

He laughed, hugging her closer. "'Zen stay a sucky vampire. Alucard will get annoyed but still save you. Integra will be angry but still pull you out of blood-rages. And I." He looked towards the horizon, gently resting his head atop her own.

"I will always be 'zer to watch ze sunset with you."

She smiled, happy at his words. "Ok." She sniffed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, pleeease review!


End file.
